The War Balloon
by Zuko-X-May-May
Summary: What really happened on the war balloon between Zuko, and Sokka? Well this is it, and this is my first YAOI/LIME  whatever you want to call it  So I hope that you'll like it! Please review, and enjoy!


**The War Balloon**

Description- What really happened on the war balloon between Zuko, and Sokka? Well this is it, and this is my first YAOI/LIME [whatever you want to call it] So I hope that you'll like it!

Zuko

As I added more fire to the ongoing one, I felt Sokka's eyes on me. I tried my best to ignore him, but his eyes were to strong. Finally I turned toward him, "Why are you staring at me like that?" I yelled throwing my arms up. "I don't know." He shrugged. I sighed and looked out at the sky that was all around us. I heard Sokka shift behind me, and turned on a dime. "It's so hot today…How long will it take us again Zuko?" he asked removing his shirt. I sighed, "It's summer…Well we left early this morning so we should get there about this time tomorrow." I said pulling my shirt knot lose, but didn't remove my shirt like Sokka did.

Sokka

"Tomorrow!" I shouted standing up. Zuko backed away an inch. I watched him loosen his shirt knot. "Why don't you just take it off Zuko." I said leaning against the basket rim. I noticed Zuko froze, and I blushed. Zuko stood still for several long moments, and then removed his shirt. I stared at his bare upper body. _"A perfect body and wonderful muscles." _I thought still staring at him. Zuko turned to me, and I kept staring. Then I felt my pants getting tighter. My eyes met his golden ones, and I saw a wicked smile on his face.

Zuko

"Was that the only reason you wanted my shirt off?" I muttered getting closer to Sokka. I noticed him blush, and I smiled again. I slowly landed the small war balloon. "We're there?" he asked raising an eye brow. "No." I said hopping out of the basket. Shortly after he followed me, "Zuko, where are we going?" Sokka asked confused. I snorted, "You'll see Sokka." I said walking into a group of trees.

Sokka

I followed Zuko into a group of trees. I looked back to see how far we've walked, and when I turned back around he was gone. "Zuko! Zuko where are you?" I whispered. Suddenly a hand covered my mouth, and I couldn't move. "Shhh…It's only me Sokka. And soon enough you'll need your voice again." He whispered in my ear. I froze at his words, but relaxed as his warm lips touch my neck. I turned to face him, and our lips crashed together. Zuko's hands ran all over my body. With every little touch my pants grew tighter, and I moaned as his lips touched my skin.

Zuko

I saw his pants growing, and pressed my lips against his skin. As I did so he moaned, and I felt my own pants growing tighter. Suddenly Sokka's pants hit the ground, and I pushed him down. I quickly removed my own pants and joined him. A smile spread across my face as Sokka began to stroke himself. I kissed him, and traced his lips with my tongue. Sokka opened his mouth and greeted my tongue with his. Sokka's breathing increased, as he stroked himself faster.

Sokka

I felt Zuko's hand find my length, and he began to stroke me. I gasped at the feeling of his hand warming with every pump. "Zuko!" I moaned into his neck. I felt him smile as our lips met again. "Zuko...I want you…inside me!" I panted. "Are you sure Sokka?" Zuko whispered slightly nibbling on my ear. "Yes!" I moaned as he bit down on my neck. He stroked me faster and harder now, "Ah! Zuko!" I screamed releasing into his hand. I watched him breathlessly. Zuko brought his hand to his mouth, and licked it clean.

Zuko

"Mmm…Sokka you taste great." I said leaning into him. I rested my hand on the back of his neck, and brought out heads closer. "I'm going to pound into you until you scream my name Sokka." I said laying him down on the ground. I split his legs, and readied myself. I slowly entered him. Sokka had an expression of pain on his face as I fully entered him. Then I began slowly thrusting into him. Not long after Sokka began calling out my name, and swearing. "You're so tight… I like that." I panted kissing his collar bone.

Sokka

I felt my length harden again, and began stroking. Zuko pounded into me so hard that I screamed, and cam all over us. Zuko pulled out till only his tip was in, then pounded back in. he was teasing me, and I certainly didn't really…I loved it. "Oh, god! Zuko!" I screamed throwing my head back. I felt him smile as we kissed. Suddenly he shoved into me causing himself to release in me. I moaned at the feeling of his seed in me. "Oh, Sokka...thank you…I needed that." He panted in my ear.

Zuko

After laying there for an hour we decide to continue our quest. "Uh, Zuko…this…well what happened between us…will uh stay between us…right?" Sokka asked running the back of his neck. I nodded with a smile as I added fire to keep us in the air. I blushed at the thought of Sokka screaming my name once again. I began to realize that I devolved feeling for him, _"Am I begging to love Sokka?" _I thought looking into the fire.

Sokka

I watched Zuko smile as he kept adding to the fire. _"Do I love Zuko?" _I thought to myself surprised. Then blushed at the thought of him inside me again. I opened my mouth, but couldn't bring myself to speak. So I closed it and sat down. Night came slowly, and so did sleep. As I laid there I felt Zuko cuddle up to me, "I'll keep you warm tonight Sokka." He said into my ear. I closed my eyes, and dreamt of Zuko.


End file.
